


Borrowers and Lenders

by RebaK1tten



Series: The Steter Network Monthly Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: August 2017 fic prompt, Future Fic, M/M, Magic Stiles, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: "We need a silver chalice that’s been blessed and used for a sacrament."Peter and Stiles rob a church, but it's for a good cause, I promise.





	Borrowers and Lenders

“Okay, come on, Stiles, I don’t like standing out here.”

“Calm down, Peter, this’ll take just another minute,” Stiles answers, working his pick into the door lock. “No alarms, right?”

Peter cocks his head, listening for the electronic noise he’d recognize. “No, no alarms. And you checked for cameras, right?”

“Um hmm, now shush,” Stiles says, pushing him back to get more room. He shakes out his shoulders, takes a breath and after a second, there’s an audible click. “Okay, in and out, just like we said.”

They enter the church, which is dimly lit by a few candles by the altar. “Well, I don’t mind saying I’m creeped out.”

“Big, bad werewolf scared?” Stiles says over his shoulder as he makes his way to the altar. “I think it’s pretty.” He’s familiar with Catholic churches, being raised by his Polish, lapsed-Catholic father and his French, lapsed-Jewish mother. They went to services on occasion, but his memories of religion are really just a Christmas tree, a menorah and some really good food from both sides of the family.

“I suppose so,” Peter says, looking around with his eyes bright blue. “Let’s get what we need and get out of here.”

Stiles pulls out his phone, turning on the flashlight. “Yup, places to go and monsters to fight. It’s up here.”

“You’re sure? They don’t lock it away or something?” Peter asks, following his mate, as he kneels to go into cabinets under the altar. “And there was no way we could have just bought this off eBay?”

Stiles scoffs and rolls his eyes, Hale style. “No. We need a silver chalice that’s been blessed and used for a sacrament. Hard to get from eBay. Hey, hold this light.”

It must be because they’re both busy that they don’t notice the new arrival until lights come on around them. They both startle and look at the man who’s entered the church.

“Can I help you with something?”

Stiles stands slowly, looking at the man. He’s dressed in pajama pants and slippers, with a flannel bathrobe belted around him. He’s holding a cell phone, which wouldn’t be a very good weapon if they were actually dangerous people.

“Umm. Well.” Stiles sighs and looks to Peter who just shrugs slightly, letting his eyes fade back to normal. Stiles talks and Peter acts.

“I’m Father Donovan. There isn’t much of value there or in the church at all. If you’re here for that you should leave and we’ll be done with this,” he says.

Father Donovan, Stiles notes, looks a little younger than Peter, with almost black hair, full lips and wide shoulders. Maybe it’s time to go back to church, Stiles thinks.

Peter turns to him and raises an eyebrow, so perhaps his assessment isn’t completely secret.

“We don’t want to steal from you,” Stiles says, holding his hands up to show he’s unarmed – at least of physical weapons. “We just need to borrow something.”

“From the church?” Father Donovan asks, giving them a skeptical look.

“Yeah.” Stiles steps forward from behind the altar and says, “Umm, we’re from a few towns over? Beacon Hills?”

Even in the dark room, they can see Father Donovan’s face turn pale as his eyes go wide. “You’re from Beacon Hills?”

“Oh great, you’ve heard of us?” Stiles asks and watches the man nod once. “We need to borrow – just borrow – your silver chalice. We’ll return it in a couple of days. You have our word.”

Father Donovan nods and makes his way to the altar, bending down and pulling things out. He puts the chalice they want on top of the altar and drapes a purple stole around it. Shutting his eyes, he whispers something too quietly for even Peter to hear. He blesses the items and then unwraps the chalice and puts it into a small bag with a drawstring before coming closer to the two men.

“I also gave you a bottle of holy water, if you need it. We have some small bottles in case of an emergency baptism or,” he pauses and shrugs slightly when he says, “or last rites.”

“Thank you, Father, we appreciate this. And I promise, we’ll have this back as soon as we can,” Stiles says.

“I’m sure the Lord will watch over you in your work,” Father Donovan says, as he hands the bag over.

Stiles peers inside and smiles slightly. Holding the bag in one hand, he takes Peter’s hand in the other. “Thank you, I hope so.”

Father Donovan smiles at them, noting the band on Stiles’ hand and then glancing at the matching band on Peter’s hand. “Was your union blessed in the church?”

“We were married in a pagan ceremony in the woods,” Peter tells him. He smiles at Stiles and says, “Officiated by a wiccan.”

The priest smiles, and pulls his robe a little tighter around his neck, shivering in the cold building. “Well, there’s many Gods for the many people in the world and I’m sure your Gods will guide and protect you.”

“We need to go. Thank you again, Father.” Stiles smiles and says, “You really should invest in some alarms and maybe cameras outside.”

“Maybe I’ll mention that to the Bishop when we talk next time,” the priest says, with a genuine grin. “Good night and God bless you both.”

 

Peter gets behind the wheel and waits while Stiles does up his seatbelt. He opens the bag and peers inside at the chalice, quickly showing it to Peter.

“That’s everything, right?” Peter asks, pulling out and heading towards the freeway for their short ride home.

“Yeah, that’s everything,” he says and slides down in his seat, sighing loudly. “When we return this, you should put a couple thousand dollars into it, you know, so he can get those alarms.”

“Hmm. He’ll probably just waste it on feeding the hungry and healing the sick,” Peter answers, reaching over to rest a hand on Stiles’ leg.

Stiles looks over and squeezes Peter’s hand, pulling it closer to him. “But you will.”

“Maybe I’ll just send a security company over some day and tell him to do a complete installation.”

“That’s good. And the money, too.” Stiles shuts his eyes and he’s quiet for a couple of minutes. “I think we’ll have a couple of hours to sleep before we get to work.”

“Yes, I hope so, I think we’ll both need our rest,” Peter answers, taking his hand back, so Stiles can nap in the car.

“We fight at dawn,” Stiles says, yawning.

Peter nods, running his hand down Stiles’ cheek before concentrating on his driving. “And we’re ready.”


End file.
